


Momma

by LindsayBay



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Young Merle Dixon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayBay/pseuds/LindsayBay
Summary: A drabble about Merle and his mother, set before Daryl was born.





	Momma

Merle Dixon crouched in the sun-baked front yard, a grubby little boy with bare feet and a pair of faded overalls. He poked at an anthill with a stick, trying to get the inhabitants riled up.

A new, vivid yellow Dodge Dart sped down the gravel driveway, kicking up a plume of dust. It pulled to a stop and the driver’s side door opened. A woman in go-go boots and a paisley mini-skirt stepped out. She wore a huge pair of round sunglasses with hot-pink frames and her hair fell in perfect ringlets past her shoulders. She was the prettiest lady Merle had ever seen. “Momma!” He dropped his stick, jumped to his feet, and ran to her.

“How’s my baby boy?” She knelt down and hugged him tight, enveloping him in the smell of talcum powder, Aquanet, and Avon perfume. “My li’l man gettin’ so big!” She leaned back, pushing her sunglasses to the top of her head. Her deep blue eyes crinkled as she smiled at him. “Good-lookin’, too. Got that from my side of the family.” She ruffled his mop of curls. “Don’t your daddy ever take ya for a haircut?”

The trailer door opened. Will Dixon stared blearily at the mother and child through puffy eyes. His hair was plastered down on one side of his head and he was wearing nothing but threadbare pajama bottoms. “What the hell ya doin’ here, Julie?” he barked.

“I’m allowed to see my baby boy.”

“Why bother comin’ back when ya ain’t gonna stay?” Will’s eyes narrowed. “Who bought ya that car and them fancy clothes, anyway?”

“I did.” Julie got up off the ground and stood with her hands on her hips, lifting her chin. “I work.”

“At what strip joint?”

She lowered her sunglasses again, covering her eyes. “It’s a gentlemen’s club.”

“Call it whatever ya want. Ya still shakin’ ya titties for money.”

Julie stalked over to the back of her car, popping the trunk. “Got ya a present, Merle.” She lifted out a shiny red and white tricycle and set it down in front of him. “Ain’t that nice? Get on it, give it a try.”

Merle just stared at it for a moment. He’d never been given something so nice before. He sat down on it and let his mother guide his feet onto the pedals. He started pumping his legs and the tricycle moved, crunching across the gravel of the driveway. He pedaled back and forth, all the way up and down the driveway, ignoring his father walking toward his mother. Ignoring Will Dixon’s cajoling, asking her to stay. Ignoring his mother’s sharp reply, her short scream when Will grabbed her by the arm and jerked her toward him. None of that was anything out of the ordinary. All Merle cared about in this moment was the novelty of his new toy.

What did finally catch his attention was Julie climbing back into her car. “Momma?” Panic rose up inside Merle.

“Sorry, sweetheart, I gotta go.” She slammed her door shut.

Merle sat on his trike and watched the car turn around and speed back down the driveway. His eyes filled with tears and he started to whimper. There it was again, that terror he felt every time she abandoned him, the fear that his mother was gone forever.

“Don’t ya dare cry for that woman!” Merle looked up at his father. Will stared back at him, his mouth a flat, grim line. “God, ya look just like her.”


End file.
